narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Complete Misunderstanding Raizo vs Tamotsu
Raizo Ozunu was heading to the market to get food supplies for the team, its gonna be alot of planning so we at least need to make sure we have plenty of food Raizo said to himself as he walked thought the packed pathways of the village. Is that Raizo oh my God its him.... A girl screamed as the crowd of females rushed him. This is becoming a daily problem, Raizo lamented as he was instanly surrounded by females We love you Raizo, take a picture with us Raizo, can we have you Autograph Raizo, as the crowd continued to pester him. Sheesh save the village from one little monster and suddenly your everybodies hero, he thought. Ladies ladies please, there is enough to go around, but I have duties today, so I cant be long Raizo said as he flipped completely over the crowd of women, and landed on the otherside. Maybe next time he said waving them off and walking away. He is so COOOOOLLLLL the crowed screamed and sqirmed and giggled. Raizo finally got the food needed to prepare the long mission, and in one hefty brown bag carried the groceries. Cant help but wonder whats gonna happen to the world when this plan goes into action, were killing anyone but we destorying the very foundation the world revolves around today he said. lost in his thoughts he collided with a silver haired man who was cleary in a rush and angry. Watch where your going, you streaky haired bastard the man angrily said. Raizo intially didnt respond he went to pick the groceries back up and just as he got up to apologize the man grabbed him by the shirt colla. I said watch where your going punk, silvered haiored man gritted thru his teeth. Raizo slapped the mans hand I was getting ready to , I advise you to keep your hands to yourself, Id hate for you to start something you cant finish, Raizo said in a challenging voice.. Is that so Ill start a fight with whoever I want esecially the person who bumped me He yelled as now it was causing a scene within the village. Fine then if you wont take my apoplogy and leave like a smart man would, then meet me over there by the entrance of the Deillusional Forest and there I can wipe the floor with you Raizo said arrogantly. Really then why wait let slug it out right here oh are you afraid of hurting a few innocent people Tamostu mocked him in a childish voice. Raizo smiled I dont care about the people I just dont wanna hear any lip about drawing uneeded attention to myself, or our my goals with a certain group now are you going over there or not. The two waled over and finally made it to the entrance of the forest. NOW Tamotsu said cracking his neck and knuckles, im gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget in respect, by disrespecting me you've disrespected my entire clan. I refuse to let that stand, you have to pay with your life he said angirly. So thats the way you wanna carry it then , Raizo said shrugging his shoulders, too bad your clan wont hear how you bravely defended their so called honor, because today its seems like theres going to be one less memeber, he said smiling, but IM sure they would understand. The two engaged in a standoff that seemed to last for your until Tamotsu made the 1st move. IM gonna make you wish you never walked into me or were born Tamotsu yelled as he used his Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet which shot Mud rocks at Raizo a High speeds. SO he an Earth style user, well we got one thing in common Raizo thought as he jumped into the tree for cover form the projectiles. My turn Raizo yelled as he jumped from the tree landed and used his Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising which caused pillars of sharp rock to form underneat his feet and attempt to implale him. Tamotsu had a split second to roll out of the way but his clothes got slighty ripped in the process. He was going for the kill, hes really not of those goodie 2 shoes type heros, is he. Looks like you wanna get right down to the chase then Tamotsu said as he got back to his feet. I was hoping to make this a bit more fun before I kill you, but you asked for this Tamotsu smiled weaving handsigns as the water around him began to swirl and he used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet which resulted 4 drills of water coming up nailing Raizo in the arms and chest even though he tried to guard knocking him into the nearby tree. THat put you off your feet than you should be ashamed of yourself you havent even begun to see the power I wield Tamotsu said arrogantly. THe fool is so full of himself he cant even tell that I stood there to whether or not his attack damage was worth anythinjg to be worried about. Raizo though Only thing I havent begin to see his you mouth shut, Raizo yelled out. But that fine becuase im gonna close it so that it never opens back up again. NOw that I know your a water user a nd a weak one at that I have nothing to be worried about. Your jutsu attack sbarely damaged my arms. since you power is so great Raizo said in an mocking voice. Tamotsu was visible angered how dare you mock me boy, Ill wipe you off the fact of the EARTHYHHHHHHH he yelled as he ran up to engage in taijutsu. Raozo saw that in close combat the man was far from refined and he easily beat him back. and finshed with akick to the stomach sendiong the man back to his original position. Maybe you better stick to Ninjutsu becuase you have no talent in hand to hand combat Raizo smiled, no wonder your all the way out here away from you clan with skill like that I wouldnt even want you to die being assocated with or near us. Raizo said dusting off the dust from his shoulder. Tamotsu was livid and beside himself this guy who has red and black streaks dares to say that when he looked like that. He must be punished in the most painful way possible. Tamotsu used his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave whci sent a large scale torrent of water from his outh and filed the area with a lakes suppy worth of water he then quickly used his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals to cover a good portion of the area to ensure Raizo couldnt escape. Tamotsu now had a crazed look in his eyes, this could have went so much easier if you would have respected me but you had to do to bring it out of me and NOW you will suffer slowly. Raizo slowly surveyed his surroundings and got a god count at the mirrors, Thsi will be a cake walk he said as he held his arm out as Dark chakra charged in his hand and he used his Dark Release: Ghastly Fireworks to destory all the mirrors only to wwacth them grow back, and this time With tamotsu in every singel one of them. I didnt expect to see that least all of all from you, but hey even rats can have a surprise or two two right he laughed. Now part 1 of your punishment he said he used his Certain-Kill Ice Spears on both his arms and all the mirror began to glow as Tamotsu dahed usng his enchanced speed in all of them to Attack Raizo from every side. NOt so tough now are you boy Tamotsu mocked Raizo Raizo got up bloodied from the attack, and visible angred and excited, wel then looks like the whole Dark Release ida went down the window.. time to change the wather setting out here Raizo said as he shook prentending to be cold. Dont even think about it . This is not your normal pre-esisiting ICe not even fire can melt this kind of ice you stuck in here untill I let you go , and I Let you go when you die he said as his image appeared in all the mirrors again and they began to glow. Who your jumping to conclusions I didnt sayantyhing about fire, he said as his body began to change using his Lava Release Armour as the intense heat began to spread everywhere Tamotsu who alread dove forward couldnt stop and was burned bu coming into close contact and even stiking the The man coated in lave. Not so confident now are as while still in the lava armour he dashed forward and scoked Tamotsu right to his face, which not only burned the silver haired man but sent him reealing back outside the mirrors even cooking them in the process turning them into water. Hahahahah. Raizo laughed wheres your arrogance and you pride now hmmm , or maybe some of that honor you called youself defending... Answer MEEEEE Raizo yelled as he kicked him in the ribs a bit further. Tamotsu stuggled to get up but and tired to used his Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising but Raizo simply dahed forward and slammed him in the chest with his Dark Release: Dark Gale Sphere which pummeled Tamotsu back into the ground this time denting the ground underneath him. He got up cooughing u blood and his vision was slighty blurry, it was clear the wind and living daylights had been knocked out of him. pant pantings I - got ------t o put -- some distance-- between us---- This guy -- I cant-- I cant matach him ... he used his Water Clone Technique hoping it would buy him enough time to make a clean safe get away as he limped thru the opening back out the forest. IS that running I see away I see, you call me out trying to make me respect you and then you have the nerver to try and run away Raizo said puzzled. What kind of clan are you from. that you come into the kitchen knowing damn well you can stand the heat, Raizo said as he used his Dark Release: Imperial Wave putting his arms in the air and charging it he launched it in the middle and its powerful gravitionla force slammed them back into the middle dipersing the other water clones and trapping Tamtosu in the middle where the space like darkness was where no light or air was allowed. Tamotsu was to weak to get away while the jutsu held him up for display to be view in fron of Raizo who he couldnt hear but saw point and laugh , Tanmotsu felt his chest heave as he struggled to breath nothing and his eyes geban to darken as the air was now being ucked out of his lungs. he slowy felt himself giving way to this fast incmoing darkness when suddenly a barrage of dark misslles nailed him in the stomach and knocked him out of the dark vortex and sent him spiraling into the ground. Tamotsu finally free as his lungs were overjoyed intake air again he tried to regain his gorund but the damage had already been done as he looked up and saw the streaks of red in the Raizo black hair and the look of his eyes were animalistic almost souless. You die when I say yuo can die, you punishment isnt over until I say, so before that IM going to trash you the way you planned to do me he smiled. An overwheling sense of fear came to the point tamotsu could taste it on the back of his tongue even his thorat was able to tatse it as he guled and took a breath, his body knew it his mind had accepted that this was it this guy was going to kill him,but Tamotsu heart never gave up..... I dont understand what made you underestimate me, and I dont care, I warned you not to make this a problem but your ego went and got in the way, and now look at you Raizo said as he lifted Tamotsu off the ground with just one arm and held him by the the throat. I be your thinking twice now about starting this fight. Raizo placed his hand of Tamotsu chest and blasted him using his Dark Release: Ghastly Fireworks againt but this at a much stronger pace and even more dangerous proxmity. Tamotsu was sent to the ground sprawled out barely alive but on the brink of death, it was as if life and death played tug of war to see who would win him over 1st Raizo again picked up Tamotsu and used his Dark Release: Dark Gale Sphere slamming tamotsu in the back this time smashing him into the ground. Tell you what if you apolgize for coming into my village and startign a fight with me, ill leave you alone and allow you to leave as you are and go about my day, Ill let bygones be bygones and ill overlook this matter whaddya say Raizo offered as he waled closer. Tamotsu who was just concious enough to remeber who he was, asked who the guy was he was fighting. Raizo had literally knocked him into next week, there was no rescue for Tamotsu nor was there a way out his only poly was that he forgot how he got to where he was at and how he got here. Raizo simply lagued and kicked him in the head knocking him out completely ending this fight. As he was walking up for the killing blow, a mass of energy gathered just beyond his gaze he looked up yo see Saikuron appear and have his usual serious demeanor. Dont do that Fa' rao needs him to bring us one step closer to the Cycle Rebirth he is an ice style user, and possess on of the elements we need to get the ball in motion here. Since you know he was a Ice style user I guessing you saw the fight, Raizo said as he backing down. The whole thing including the fiasco in the village, now brag him and let go he was originally my responsibilty but hey it is what it is . Saikuron said as the two began to head into the forest toward thier second makshift base of operation. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Role-Play Battles